Gloriana Demeter
On Orbital Angel Station, Celestine retrieved her true goal, Elemental Fire. The U.S. Government dispatched Youngblood and Team Youngblood to investigate the station, but found Celestine has already fled to the Middle East where Angela and Glory headed to cut her off. In the Middle East, Glory and Angela battled the angels Celestine, Astra, and Crystal. They were soon outnumbered as Celestine used the Elemental Fire to raise the dead to fight for her. As the dead were slowly beaten back by Angela and Glory, Celestine thew a fit. Glory pointed out that something was amiss as an angel would not summon the dead nor throw a fit. Angela and Glory are shortly thereafter saved as all the corpses ceased to move as Maximage cut off the Elemental Fire power source to Celestine. Celestine soon knocked out Angela and cornered Glory. Maximage, who recently received her powers, struck Celestine with all her might and revealed that Celestine was being controlled by Malebolgia. Malebolgia returned to hell with Celestine's soul. Angela and Glory agree to travel to Hell to retrieve Celestine's soul from Malebolgia. They were initially toyed with as Malebolgia revealed he is all powerful and would soon overthrow his boss. However, Lucifer suddenly appeared and vanquished Malebolgia as punishment. Lucifer then offered Celestine's soul in exchange for Glory's. While Glory hesitated, Lucifer revealed he didn't actually need her. Having freed Celestine, Glory returns to Washington, D.C.Glory & Angela: Angels in Hell #1 Title history *''Glory'' (vol.1) *''Brigade'' (vol. 2) #17 and #20 *''Glory'' (Awesome Comics) #0 *''Glory'' (Avatar Press) #0–2 | Powers = * : Being the child of a Thule amazon goddess and a demon Glory possesses numerous superhuman abilities that make her far more powerful than a common amazon. Supreme himself stated that she is second only to him. ** : Glory possesses an incredible physical strength that rivals that of beings like Supreme and Mighty Man. Glory can tear apart tanks with her bare hands and on one occasion was even able to tear off an arm from the invincible Supreme. ** ** : Despite not being invulnerable, Glory can withstand blows and energy blasts that would easily destroy anyone else. ** : During the early forties Glory beat both Superpatriot and Mighty Man in a race. ** ** ** : Glory has a powerful healing factor that allows her to regenerate a forearm in a couple of weeks. However, Glory's healing factor has its limitations: over the years it has left a lot of scars on her body and it has not been able to regenerate her right arm after it has been crushed by Supreme. ** : Glory can teleport through reflective surfaces like bodies of water and mirrors. *** ** : Glory can transform her civilian clothes into her battle gear and weapons. ** : When Glory decided to experience human life she did so by regularly taking control over the body of Gloria West. ** : Thanks to her father's demonic blood Glory can turn into a great and monstrous creature. In this form her strength and resistance are higher than normal and vary according to the degree of transformation she chooses to achieve. * : When Supreme crushed Glory's right arm she was forced to replace part of it with cybernetic components. | Abilities = * * : Growing up among amazons granted Glory an extensive knowledge of martial arts. ** * * | Strength = Presumably at least Class 100. | Weaknesses = *'Lack of Control': The aggressiveness of Glory depends on her degree of transformation, when Glory transforms completely into her monstrous form she loses control over her actions, assaulting friends and enemies alike. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = During Worls War II Glory was romantically involved with Suprene. Glory was born with a tail but her parents cut it at birth. Glory is bisexual. | Links = }} References